Munkcast S1 Ep 5
by Jgirl7777
Summary: Summary: If you look up Munk Media, you'll see these munkcasts are based on that.


_**Munkcast S. 1 ep 5**_

"Hello, everybody! Time for the munkcast" J greeted.

"If you are new, the munkcast is where we answer your fan mail" Alvin exclaimed.

"Alright I will read the first question. Oh, and look it's from Alvinette" Brittany smirked.

"The first question?" J asked.

"Yay, can't wait for her to drop the bomb on me again" Alvin said sarcastically.

 _Alvinette:_

 _Question for Alvin: In the first movie, why did you act the way you did when you got your 'very first punishment?'_

Alvin cringed at the question.

"This chick is driving me nuts!" Alvin nearly yelled.

"How did you react?" Jeanette asked.

Everyone immediately saw him blush.

"I… I didn't really understand the way punishments worked because we lived in the wild" Alvin began.

"What? Did you get mad and have a tantrum?" Brittany wondered.

"No" Alvin replied softly.

"Why did Dave punish you, how did he punish you, and you still hafta answer Alvinette's question" Eleanor says.

"Believe it or not J was the one punished me" Alvin said.

"Really?" the Chipettes asked.

"Yeah, because he ruined one of Dave and Claire's dates" J explained "The punishment was that I didn't stroke him for three days."

The girls gave a small giggle.

"I cried and I wasn't mad; I was hurt" Alvin said "I-I thought it was mean and she didn't love me anymore."

"Then he learned that that wasn't true and punishments were only so he learns" J added "Although, I don't think he's learned a thing from them."

Alvin rolled his eyes.

"Next" he said.

"CattyRae has a lot of questions so we'll do them one at a time" Eleanor said.

 _Alvin, what was your most recent embarrassment? Who caused it and what happened?_

"Just now probably. Alvinette caused it. I mean it's embarrassing to just brake down like I did with J and then four years later be reminded of it again" Alvin answered.

 _2\. Simon, have you ever gotten intimate with Jeanette? (kiss, hug tightly, she sat on your lap...) If not, have you ever thought about it?_

Simon and Jeanette's cheeks burned up.

"That is personal, but, um, the answer is no. We've only been on a few dates we haven't even kissed yet" Simon explained "But of course I've thought about it. It'll happen… someday."

"Yeah, someday…" Jeanette added, biting her lip as she blushed uncontrollably.

 _Theo, when/if you have kids, what do you think they would look like?_

"Um, green eyes, blond fur like me and Eleanor" Theodore replied.

"Yeah…" Eleanor agreed with a giggle.

"That sounds correct. If you used a Punnet Square, green eyes and blond fur would be a dominate gene, giving that is most likely for your unborn child to have" Simon informed.

"Alright Gregor Mendel, I'll read the next one" J offered.

 _4\. Brittany, what was the most annoying/frustrating thing Alvin's ever done to you?_

"Well there's a lot of annoying thing Alvin's done to me, to all of us" Brittany began.

Alvin huffed.

"Like that April fools when he sling-shot water balloons at us with a bra" Britt said, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, _my_ bra!" J added.

"My sling-shot was broken and you left the portal open!" Alvin argued.

"That doesn't mean you can just go in my dresser and take my designers! It's creepy… on so many levels" J shot back.

"But the cuffs were the perfect size for the water balloons" says Alvin, snickering.

J's face grew red with anger and embarrassment.

Her expression of infuriation frightened the Chipmunks and Chipettes.

"Um, I'll say that was the most annoying" Brittany decided "Now let's read the next question and give J a chance to cool off."

 _5\. Jeanette, do you have a crush on anyone?_

"Of course, and he's none other than my dear Simon" answered Jeanette and kissed his cheek, making him blush.

"J?" Alvin asked.

J turned her body away from him, her arms crossed.

The others watched as Alvin desperately tried to get J's attention.

"She won't even listen…" Alvin whimpered.

"I-I love you" Alvin told her softly but it was sincere.

There was no response and Alvin sniffled.

J scooped him up and held him close.

"I love you too" she returned and kissed his forehead.

Jeanette decided not to interrupt them and just let J hold Alvin as she read the last question.

 _6\. Eleanor, if you would marry anyone of the Chipmunks, who would you pick and why?  
_

 _~CattyRae :)_

"Theodore! Definitely, Theodore. He is my boyfriend after all" Eleanor squeaked.

Everyone but the couple gave a look of confusion.

"And when did this happen?" J asked.

"Last night. We were going to tell you after the show, but I guess Ellie was just too excited" Theodore replied.

"Oops" Eleanor giggled.

"You know, I always thought I would be the first to get in a relationship" Brittany stated.

"Me too" Alvin added and sighed.

"We're not the first" Eleanor pointed out "Doesn't J count? She already had two boyfriends; Jayce and Derek."

"Four actually. My first was a boy named Cody; Nice, blond, but we decided to see different people after a while. Next was Jayce, but it didn't work out and we decided to be friends. Then came Barren; I dumped him for reasons beyond words. Last was Derek; a jerked that dumped me." J explained.

"What?! Girl, you go through boys like nothing!" Brittany commented.

"I don't want to be _that_ girl, Britt…" J told her.

"Whatever" she responded "This concludes another episode of the munkcast."

"Keep on munkin'!" Everyone chorused.

* * *

 **Thank you again Alvinette. Keep up the good questions! You too CattyRae! Next episode is next Sunday. So please put all your questions in a review!**

 **More questions please! I need more than Alvinette and CattyRae giving me questions.**


End file.
